Touch By Monsters
by LoSTWRITER2
Summary: This story starts with memories of Uzumaki of Yokai Academy with Sasuke and Gaara. read and find out what the memories were. Read and review As of March 5 2013, the story has been adopted by millineal
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of the following shows or characters.

Touch By Monsters

Naruto/ Rosario Vampire cross over

(Naruto p.o.v)

I was walking in the road of Konoha with my girlfriend Hinata. I was telling her all about the mission I went with Sasuke and Gaara. All about the vampire, the yuki-onna, the witch, the werewolf, and the poor human that really doesn't belong in the school they were suppose to take care off. I told Hinata good bye and that I will see her later on that night, but while I said that my mind was on how in the world did Sasuke convince me to take that S-rank mission with him. I thought, 'well at least I know Sasuke isn't gay since he was totally caught off guard by Kurumu Kurono, the succubus'.

Yeah Sasuke was back in the village; he killed his brother, and somehow managed to keep his curse mark. When he return though, the greeting he receive well lets just say that it wasn't what he expected. He was looked as traitor to the Leaf village and the second coming of Orochimaru; not a good thing. Everybody thought that the last Uchiha should not get a reprieve just because his red spinning eyes. Surprisingly that statement wasn't made by the shinobi council or the hokage; but by the civilian council. Yeah the people that use to worship him now want to see him dead now. So it was like watching an alternate view Sasuke getting ignored and not being acknowledged. So when he could not take the pain of being ignored he started looking for a way to die.

Sasuke took missions with high death rates or simply S rank missions. Most of the time Sasuke succeeds but he was angry that he would not die in those missions. So when he found an S rank mission that would take at least a year he wanted to get it. Turns out he needed at least two more people to join him. So he went to ask if I wanted to be part of the team, and if I do say so myself, begged me to join him in the mission. He got me though, that bastard flattered me to no end. While I enjoyed him begging and saying that I was the greatest shinobi that has ever lived, it was pointless because Gaara was also joining him. Yeah Gaara of the Desert the fifth kazekage had chosen his successor and was feeling bored that day so he came to visit me. Gaara was having a hard time keeping his face straight seeing the last Uchiha on ground begging.

So Gaara, Sasuke, and I decided to see what was so dangerous about a civilian school. We "applied" to the school and we laugh at the name of the school 'Yokai Academy'. So by the time it was time for the mission to begin we waited for our transportation to get there. We were not expecting a flashing light and a whole bunch of buildings to appear out of nowhere. Then we met him, Aono Tsukune. The human or at least the precious cargo some guy named the "Exorcist" sent us to protect. He had no skills to hide or to show. He was alright and since we talked and got to know him more we walk till we ran into the girl that would probably kill him via blood drain. Turns out she is a vampire, and 'scary one' at that, Gaara laughed not at her but how she said it. I obviously thought she was off her rocker since she didn't look like a 'scary' vampire but more of a 'cute' vampire. The whole year there at Yokai was entertaining since our group and by group I mean the one prior to meeting the monster played a game of rock, paper, and scissors to see who had to take care of Tsukune. That kind of backfire on us since he stopped being human or at least became partly human. So Tsukune could use ghoul or vampire powers that were cool.

But enough about them lets focus on the girl that could even give granny Tsunade a run for her chest. Yeah Kurumu, Sasuke actually had to step back and see if he wasn't put in a genjustu. He became her "destine one"; I had to say that destiny was a lie. Strangely, Sasuke was actually attracted to her, that she suggested that they join the newspaper club. I had to join regardless of how many people say not to join it. Gaara too. I believe I am curse to be surrounded by perverts as our club president is a pervert of Jiraya stature. As the semesters pass for the academy our club got bigger and bigger until the group was made of a vampire, a succubus, a yuki-onna, two witches, and four humans. Yeah four humans touch by monsters.

But enough of the past we ought to look forward to our future as Sasuke just sent me a message if I wanted to go again along with Gaara. I figure sure lets go to Yokai and protect it.

A/N I started this story as if it was the epilogue of a story. Mainly because this could be consider a challenge to other authors to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Yokai Academy entrance)

Tsukune was wondering if his ninja friends from across dimension would be coming this year at Yokai Academy. "I mean if Sasuke doesn't come this year, what you think Kurumu-chan wills do." he said to his cute companion, Moka Akashiya. Moka, the super cute vampire (in his own personal opinion) responded in kind, "I don't know Tsukune, but there is also Gaara and Mizure to worry about as well right?"

The little witch, Yukari Sendo, was waiting for Moka and Tsukune to show up with news of their shinobi friends. She was waiting and wondering how much trouble they could solve for the academy. 'With Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara I think that most of the trouble will be gone' she thought. Well shinobi of their status must like to come fashionably late to any occasion. To her the trio of ninjas was like superheroes because they were really strong. 'Gaara and his sand kept us safe, Sasuke was able to use his curse and his lightning to keep away the other monsters, and Naruto simply overwhelm his opponents with his clones and his chakra cloak' she muse to herself as she saw her two 'lovers' walking towards. Apparently her three superheroes have not arrived yet.

(Another area of Yokai Academy)

A little girl in an academy uniform, her hair orange made into two pigtails, was looking like she was right at home. A random stranger hoping he might helpful say, "hey little girl, careful you might get lost here". The little girl however replied arrogantly, "I don't need your advice so leave me alone". As the little girl kept on walking muttering something about her 'onee-sama' and 'finding her', two girls, one with a yellow sweater vest and a short white shirt underneath it, blue hair and a checkered school uniform skirt and the other one with the same kind of skirt except the shirt is a black singlet underneath a white sweatshirt with dark blue sleeves and blue eyes, hoping to find their respective male already. "You know, Mizore, just because we are hiding like ninjas, doesn't mean Sasuke-kun and Gaara will show up faster", the blue haired girl whispered to Mizore. "Oh yeah, then why are you here then huh Kurumu", retorted Mizore.

(Another Dimension)

"Come on dobe, Gaara is already here. We have to go now." said Sasuke, voice full of impatience, "and you aren't even ready yet!"

"Well excuse me teme if I had to say good bye to my girl since we have to visit yours in some supernatural world that makes no sense", retorted Naruto. "Yeah I know that you miss Kurumu just be patient". Sasuke, at hearing just her name, had a distant look on his face that betrayed seriousness by a bloody nose. Gaara, on the other hand, was ready to shout bloody murder because he was tire of the shenanigans of the two. As soon as Naruto got there a strange yellow contraption on wheels pull up to show a man with eyes that seem to shine in a creepy matter.

"So getting ready for another school year", creepy bus driver asks. "Huh, I thought I told you Yokai was a scary place".

"Yeah it's not really scary at all" retorted Gaara, causing the bus driver to laugh while responding to Gaara; "well I can't argue with that response since you guys are scary people as well, but that is not what is going to make this year more dangerous for you as a group."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, off his erotic high, "what is going to happen at Yokai Academy?"

The bus driver's eyes only seem to shine brighter and say, "Ah, Ah, No spoilers."


End file.
